First Impressions
by FreakyDeaky01
Summary: Fresh out of the Auror training program, Harry Potter is more than ready to start his new life working for the DMLE. On his first day of duty, he is determined to make a good first impression.


A/N: Here's a little one-shot that I just thought up. I wrote it in a couple of hours and took another hour to edit it so it should be cleaned up pretty good. This one's also a little tamer than my previous stories, but still just as enjoyable. Hope you like!

((FI))

Harry walked into the Department of Magical Low Enforcement with no small amount of joy plastered on his eager, smiling face. Not even the strange looks and curious stares he was receiving could dampen his mood as he weaved his way through the maze of cubicles toward the director's office.

After a year of hard work, training, and intense study, he had finally made it. He was now, officially, an Auror for the British Ministry of Magic. He had spent nearly twelve months, practically isolated away from his friends, in an unfamiliar country, being put through one of the most grueling Auror training programs in existence. And now, finally, he was going to reap the rewards of all the hard work he'd put in. He was on his way to pick up his first official assignment after a scheduled meeting with the department director, Amelia Bones.

As he approached the largest corner office in the department, he spied a medium-height, middle-aged woman searching through the drawers of a file cabinet that sat next a desk that looked like it belonged to the director's personal secretary. At first he paid her no mind as he waited patiently for her to finish, but when she turned to look at him, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. In that instant, he wasn't sure if he had ever seen anyone that looked quite as beautiful as the woman that was now sighing in frustration at being interrupted.

Looking closer, he could tell, even through her robes, that she took great care of herself and likely had a figure that most women even HIS age would kill for; not too thin, nowhere near overweight, maybe even a fair amount of muscle tone, on an hourglass figure that had quite a bit more up top than most of the witches he'd ever personally known, save for maybe Hannah Abbott back in school. The woman also looked vaguely familiar, but he just couldn't quite place where he might've seen her before.

As their eyes met, he couldn't help but stare back at the most strikingly mesmerizing, blue eyes he had ever seen in his life.

Luckily, before he could make an even bigger fool of himself by perpetuating the awkward silence, she furrowed her brow and crossed her arms over her chest, concealing herself from any further scrutiny.

"Were you just...checking me out?" She asked with incredulity.

Harry, having arrived at his first day of work with a good amount of confidence, decided to throw a bit of caution to the wind with his response. While she was easily old enough to be his mother, he had been a first-hand witness to a relationship that had been able to successfully break the age difference barrier, and as a result, he'd set a rule for himself to never put those kind of limitations on his romantic pursuits.

That decision had been further reinforced by a steamy 6 month tryst with a beautiful 34 year old witch named Charlotte, who'd lived in a small village a few kilometers from the Italian Auror Training Facility he'd recently graduated from. While the relationship didn't have much emotional depth to it, the sex was absolutely mind-blowing.

He smiled kindly before replying, "Can you really blame me?"

The woman looked at him like he had completely lost his mind, "excuse me?"

He flashed her one of his signature grins that Hermione always said women liked, while extending his hand in greeting. "My apologies, if I've offended you in any way. It was only meant as a compliment. I'm Harry Potter, by the way."

A flash of recognition showed on her face (along with a hint of a blush) as she cautiously shook his proffered hand. "I see. I suppose you're here to see Director Bones, then?"

Internally, he cringed at how easily she'd brushed off his words of praise, but the intrigued look in her expression still provided a small sliver of hope toward friendly interaction. "Indeed I am. Today's my first day on the job. Is she in?"

The woman, Madeline by the looks of the nameplate, picked up a small notebook planner that sat atop a large desktop calendar and read over its contents. "It looks like she's running a bit late; would you like to wait until she arrives?" She motioned toward the row of chairs to her left.

"I would. Thank you." Harry gave another brilliant smile, relieved that her voice had taken on a more pleasant tone.

He could feel her eyes following him across the small front office as he walked over to take a seat, and couldn't help feeling a little pride in himself as he settled in to wait. After a year of intense physical training, he'd filled out quite well, if Charlotte's comments were to be believed, putting on a few kilos of muscle and growing well beyond the thin, wiry frame he'd had throughout his teenage years.

Moments later, he looked up at her again and shivered as he caught her blatantly staring in his direction with no small amount of interest and curiosity. It was only a glimpse, as she'd turned away the instant he looked up, but he was sure he had caught her looking at him as if he'd been a cold drink of water on a hot summer day. The phrase sounded corny when he said it in his mind, but the description was perfectly apt.

Deciding to go for broke, he cleared his throat slightly before speaking once more, "Do you, uh...have any plans for lunch?"

She looked back over at him, seemingly stunned at his unexpected question. "Aren't I a little...old for you?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't like overcomplicating things like that. You're a beautiful witch, I find you highly intriguing, and I would love to take you out to lunch to get to know you better. Age has nothing to do with it."

He sat there patiently waiting for her response as she seemed to be thinking his proposition over. He could see the conflict in her eyes as she debated whether going out with someone as young as him would prove disastrous or not.

He decided to try and ease her mind a bit. "Don't go reading too much into it. Although I would love to take you out to dinner and a show sometime, all I'm suggesting is that we get some lunch together and have a bit of good conversation. No strings attached."

She debated with herself for a few more moments before something seemed to click in her mind. A look of determination - mixed in with a hint of nervousness - crossed her face before she finally decided on an answer.

"Let me be honest with you, Mr. Potter."

"Harry."

"Harry." She gave him a small smile. "I am a widow, who hasn't been in a serious relationship since my husband died, and my kids are all grown up and having kids themselves, so while I don't really have any commitments outside of this office, my career is pretty much my whole life at the moment. I have a lot of responsibilities that require my undivided attention and I'm not willing to shirk my duties in order to make more time for any sort of social life." She paused to let her words sink in.

Harry's smile faltered at the signs of inevitable rejection. "I see."

"No, I highly doubt you that you do. What I'm trying to say is this: Due to your blatant and overt flirting, I find myself more turned on right now than I have been in years. It's been a long time since a man has shown any romantic interest in me and I find myself enjoying your attention a little more than I probably should."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I am not at a place in my life where I'm willing to take the time to date you in order to eventually satisfy the urges I am currently having, so what I would like you to do right now, if you are willing, of course, is to take me through that door," she pointed toward the director's office, "bend me over the top of the desk, rip my panties to shreds and fuck me till I scream myself raw. No strings attached, of course."

Whatever he had been expecting out of his proposition, her response was nowhere near what he thought was within the realm possibility. His heart was now beating so fast, it felt like he was going to have a heart attack, but he had long grown past the phase in his life where he was rendered speechless by sex talk, even though his confidence had waned a bit at her bluntness.

"Are...are you serious?" he asked, needing confirmation that he'd heard her correctly.

"Completely. I'm not looking for anything long-term at the moment, and right now, I'm so turned on I could probably cut glass with these things." She stuck out her chest a bit to prove she was telling the truth.

His urge to scream 'yes' was only held back by his desire to keep his job. "B-but, what if she comes back? I don't want to risk losing-"

"She won't be back for at least an hour; she's negotiating a deal that could prove quite beneficial to the department and she tends to be quite thorough when the stakes are that high."

Harry just stared at her, unsure if he had entered some sort of alternate dimension.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as he stood there with an awestruck look on his face "While I'm sure we have enough time to do this, we don't have all day for you to think about it."

After a few more moments of internal debate, he looked up at her with renewed determination and nodded his reply. He couldn't quite believe that he was actually going to go through with this, but he felt that if he passed up this opportunity, there was a good possibility that he would regret it for the rest of his life.

In response, she opened the top drawer of the desk and pulled out a set of keys, which she used to unlock the door to the Director's office.

"Come on," she beckoned, leading the way inside.

Harry followed her in and stood next to the large oak desk as she locked the door behind them and cast a few silencing and privacy charms. When she turned around, she looked at him expectantly as he looked unsure of how to begin. He'd never been with a woman that wanted to skip the dating phase and get straight to having sex. It was such a foreign concept to him that he was beginning to feel like things had gotten a little out of hand. True, he had felt extremely confident upon entering the DMLE office, and he had gained a good bit of courage with the opposite sex after being involved in 3 serious relationships in the past, but his mind seemed to be stalling on how to proceed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked in irritation.

"What?"

"I told you, I wanted to be thrown over the desk and fucked, are you chickening out on me, or what?"

Harry shook his head firmly, "no."

"I'm being completely serious here, Harry, I want you to take charge. Toss me over your shoulder and talk dirty to me as you throw me onto the desk and screw my brains out."

"B-but I've never..."

"Just fucking do it, goddammit!"

Harry jumped in fright before quickly throwing his cloak off and lunging across the room. An instant before he grabbed her arm, he could see the look of pure lust in her eyes as she realized she was about to be manhandled, and in that instant, he understood what she wanted him to do.

He pulled her forward a few steps before bending over to grab her at the waist. She yelped in surprise as he flung her body over his shoulder like a sack of flour and turned to carry her toward the desk. He used his free arm to clear the smooth surface of papers and stationary before roughly dropping her on top. The stunned look on her face let him know that she'd almost doubted whether or not he would follow through with her request, but with the raging hard-on that he was now sporting paired up with how turned on she seemed to be by his actions, there was no way he was backing down now.

"You like it rough like that, don't you?" He asked, getting into character.

"Gods, yes!" she moaned, while slowly rubbing her thighs together.

Her enthusiastic reaction nearly threw him for a loop, but he kept himself from faltering. "You want to be fucked on your boss' desk, huh? You're a naughty little witch, aren't you?"

"Punish me, Harry. I deserve it!"

Her words would have seemed a bit over the top had he not seen the fire in her eyes as she begged for his undivided attention. With a low growl, he roughly ripped apart the front of her robes and lifted the silky, ankle-length dress she was wearing so that he could gain better access. Upon seeing that her plain, white cotton panties were completely soaked through, he grabbed them with both hands and ripped them off her body before throwing the two resulting pieces across the small room.

Then, without any intimation of foreplay, as she didn't express the desire for it anyway, Harry deftly pulled his pants down and immediately plunged his cock into her soaking-wet center.

Madeline gasped at the force of his insertion. "Oh, fuck yes!"

"You like that?" Harry grunted, while thrusting so hard into her that their skin was making loud slapping noises. "You like being fucked like the dirty little slut you are?"

"Morgana, yes, you fill me up so good!"

"How about when I shove it in hard…like this…" He drew back and rammed his cock in as deep as he could, causing her body to slide across the top of the desk.

"Oh! Yes! Pound my pussy, Harry, POUND IT!"

"You're a naughty little cock-whore aren't you?"

"Gods, yes! But I've never had anyone as big as you!"

Harry's ego was soaring. He'd never been much longer than the other guys he'd occasionally catch glances of in the locker room, but he was extremely proud of his girth, which was about as big around as a can of soda. The only complaint he'd ever received in the past was that he was too big to fit; luckily, Madeline didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Harder, Harry, HARDER!"

She was moaning and screaming louder than any woman he'd ever been with before, but that only served to turn him on even more. He was thrusting harder and faster than he ever had in his life and he found that he was actually enjoying it.

It was only a few minutes later that the woman he was driving toward orgasm began writhing and twitching in ecstasy. The noises she was making got continually louder until finally, a high pitched screech pierced the air. Her body tensed beneath him so violently that her thighs, which were now tightly wrapped around his abdomen, felt like they were going to crack his ribs, and her fingernails dug into his back so hard that they likely drew blood.

The muscles in her pussy were pulsating like nothing he'd ever felt before and he was quickly driven over the edge himself. He quickly pulled out of her gyrating center and proceeded to spray thick ropes of cum all over her face, tits and stomach, convulsing with each wave of intense, orgasmic pleasure.

When his spasms finally died out, and as they both began to settle down from their respective adrenaline highs, Harry leaned forward in exhaustion and laid his head upon the witch's stomach, not caring that she was covered in his own cum. For the next few minutes, the only noise that could heard throughout the room was their heavy breathing mixed in with the occasional feminine moan.

As his mind slowly began to return to normal working order, Harry couldn't help but think that although what he'd just experienced was nowhere near as meaningful as the sessions of lovemaking he'd shared with Ginny or Luna, he had to admit that it was hands-down the most profoundly satisfying sexual experience he'd ever had in his entire life.

As if reading his thoughts, Madeline let out a long, satisfied sigh as she reached down to pat him on the head affectionately.

"Damn, that felt good." She muttered groggily.

"You can say that again," Harry agreed; proud that he'd been the direct cause of her current state.

"I think I just might have to bring you into my office more often."

Harry's mind and body froze. _"Did she just say…?"_

For a few seconds, neither of them moved a muscle. That is until the woman beneath him began to giggle at his predictable reaction, which only served to rouse him from his current state of shock.

Harry slowly turned his head to look up at her from below her cum-soaked tits, and when she finally met his gaze, she smirked. He then lifted himself off her stomach and began looking around the room with a sense of foreboding. When he finally caught a glimpse of what he hoped he wouldn't find, he got up to take a closer look at a picture that hung on the back wall of the office. It was a picture of the current Minister of Magic; shaking hands with the woman that he'd just had his wicked way with.

"Shit."

"I'll give you this, Mr. Potter; you certainly know how to make a first impression."

Harry slowly turned around to find that the woman who he'd though was the director's secretary, had moved from atop the desk to the chair behind it, though now she was completely naked except for a sapphire necklace that dangled between her melon-sized breasts.

"I...I can explain." He stuttered, even though he had no explanation at all. It boggled his mind how he could have fucked up so badly. He had met her twice before, but for some reason, his hormonal mind seemed to have found it difficult to put two and two together.

"No need to explain, Mr. Potter. I will admit that the blame is half mine. I was the one who perpetuated your initial mistake, after all."

Harry looked back at her in confusion, still not quite comprehending how in Merlin's name he'd ended up fucking his boss on the first day of work.

Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE, continued her explanation after gauging his reaction. "I had the opportunity to see how you would act around someone who wasn't your superior and I took it. You thought I was my secretary and I elected not to refute your assumptions."

"But...why didn't you stop me? Before we..."

Recognizing the growing look of apprehension on the young man's face, Amelia decided to ease his fears a little bit. "Contrary to what you might be thinking right now, Harry, I'm quite satisfied with the results of my impromptu little test. Everything I said out there was the absolute truth. I only omitted any information that might give you a hint as to my true identity. Lucky for us, Madeline was on vacation this week."

"But you...I mean, it's my first day…do I...?"

Amelia sighed. "I can see that you might need a little more time to process the events of the last half hour, so I think we should continue this discussion when you've had some time to think things over."

"Yeah…okay," Harry nodded, his mind still a little foggy.

"To answer your previous question however...here is your assignment for the day," she handed him a plain manila folder with his name written on the front. "You're on bodyguard duty for a foreign dignitary from Norway while he tours our new prison facility. When your shift is over, I expect you back in my office for a full report."

Harry looked down at the folder, still unsure of what to say or how he should proceed.

"And when I say I want a full report, Mr. Potter, I mean that I want you to shove me against one of these walls and pound my pussy so hard that I go cross-eyed."

Harry's brain immediately lost the ability to form a coherent thought. "Uh..."

"Do I make myself clear, Mr. Potter?"

"Uh..."

"I said, do I make myself CLEAR!"

Harry quickly snapped to attention, reacting according to his previous year of training, "Yes, Sir! I mean Ma'am! Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good. So far, I like what I've seen, Mr. Potter. You would do well not to disappoint me. Dismissed."

Harry saluted before leaving the room in a flash.

After shutting the door behind him, he turned just in time to see Tonks approaching from the sea of cubicles.

"Wotcher, Harry! Long time no see." Harry had to remind himself that they hadn't seen each other since she'd come to Italy to teach a week-long class on stealth and concealment four months into his training. "First day on the job?"

Harry nodded, grateful for a bit of a distraction.

"She wasn't too hard on you, was she? She can be a real hard-case if you catch her in a bad mood."

"No...No, she was fine."

"Good. I swear, she can be so uptight sometimes... I personally think that she just needs a really good, hard shag, you know what I mean?"

Harry gulped, "Yeah."

"Well, good luck out there," she ruffled his hair with a teasing smile, "and don't worry about Bones, I'm sure you'll be one of her favorites in no time." She winked as she turned to head toward the office that he'd just vacated.

Harry shook his head at her antics, but couldn't help the knowing smile that spread across his face as he headed toward the nearest apparition point.

((FI))

And there you have it. Hope it wasn't too easy to figure out before the big surprise ;P

Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
